Venipede Line/XY
Venipede has an 80% encounter rate in the rustling bushes on Route 6. The Venipede line can either be an amazing sweeper and supporter or will die in its first fight. With the new addition of fairies Scolipede can make an amazing sweeper and has Baton Pass support. In the right hands it can be a force to be reckoned with. Needs to be reviewed. Important Matchups * Tierno and Trevor (Route 7, tag battle with rival): Don't come in until Corphish is down as its too bulky and strong. If you have Poison Tail already or a decently strong Return Venipede can probably take Pikachu. You completely wall Flabebe. * Gym #2 - Grant (Cyllage City, Rock-type): '''Run and never look back. * '''Korrina (Geosenge Town, Fighting-type): The Lucarios wall you and will kill you with with +6 Feint. Use something else. * Rival (Tower of Mastery): '''This fight really depends on if you have a Whirlipede or a Scolipede. Don't fight Meowstic with Whirlipede as Bug Bite is at best a 2HKO and Meowstic OHKOs you. If Whirlipede is holding an Eviolite it can take Absol. Bite is a mere 4HKO while Bug Bite is has a chance to OHKO even before a Swords Dance and is a guaranteed OHKO after one. Without an Eviolite Bite is a 3HKO so be careful. Frogadier is doable with the Eviolite and healing as it 4HKOs and you 3HKO unboosted. Quilladin does 8 damage with Bite. Set up and kill it. Scolipede outspeeds Meowstic, and Psybeam is a 2HKO even with Fake Out damage. However there is a chance of crits and it will outspeed negative speed natures. Absol's Bite is a 3HKO so set up on it too. Scolipede can kill all the starters, though only take on Braxien if your at +6. * '''Gym #3 - Korrina (Shalour City, Fighting-type): Set up on Mienfoo as Double Slap is a mere 4HKO if it hits five times with no crits each turn. Then Sweep everyone. Poison Jab OHKOs everyone at +6. * Rival (Coumarine City): '''It's the same fight as the Tower of Mastery except everyone is higher leveled and Meowstic is now a safe fight because X-Scissor OHKOs. * '''Gym #4 - Ramos (Coumarine City, Grass-type): Jumpluff is risky because you have a 13% percent to 2HKO and Acrobatics is a 2HKO. You can take it if you have at least 81 speed. You completely wall Weepinbell. Set up and heal on it. Take Down from Gogoat is a 3-4HKO and damages him. You can beat Gogoat too. * Aliana (Kalos Power Plant): '''Just beware of Swagger and X-Scissor away. * '''Gym #5 - Clemont (Lumiose City, Electric-type): '''Aerial Ace is a 2-3HKO on you but Poison Jab is a 2HKO. Doable but take caution. X-Scissor is a mere 2HKO at +6 and an Electric Terrain boosted Thunderbolt from Magneton isn't fun. Might want to sit this one out. Thunderbolt from Heliolisk is a 2HKO on average, but OHKOs with Electric Terrain. You only OHKO at +2 so don't attempt unless you have 100 speed and Electric Terrain isn't set up. * '''Rival (Route 14): '''Avoid Meowstic as Psychic OHKOs after Fake Out Damage and Scolipede 2HKOs. Absol can be set up on and killed as its Bite is a 3HKO. Mystical Fire and Psybeam from Delphox are a 2HKO and you OHKO at +4 and 2HKO at +2. Greninja's Water Shuriken is a 3HKO with 5 hits each time. Set up and kill it with ease. Bite is a 5HKO from Chesnaught. Just kill that too. * '''Gym #6 - Valerie (Laverre City, Fairy-type): Unfortunately not as good of a battle as it looks. X-Scissor is a 7HKO and Mawile has Iron Defense to combat your Swords Dances. Crunch is a 5HKO but leave if it drops your defense too much. You can heal stall it and sweep the rest of her team but that takes time and effort. Poison Jab OHKOs Mr. Mime and 2HKOs Sylveon, and Swift 4HKOs. * Celosia and Bryony (Poké Ball Factory, tag battle with rival): Poison Jab and X-Scissor are a 2HKO on Manectric and a OHKO on Liepard respectively, and they can only 2HKO if they both gang up on you. They also like to gang up on Meowstic a lot so you should be fine. * Mable (Frost Cavern): '''You 2HKO with Poison Jab and Megahorn but Houndoom 2HKOs with Fire Fang. Don't bother with Swords Dance as it has Foul Play. * '''Rival (Anistar City): '''Megahorn is a OHKO on Meowstic, and you will live a Psychic even after Fake Out. Absol only 3HKOs witth Night Slash so you can safely set up on it. Muddy Water 2HKOs from Vaporeon. Poison Jab 3HKOs unboosted and 2HKOs and OHKOs at +2 and +4 respectively. Jolteon 3HKOs with Discharge and you 2HKOs with Poison Jab and Megahorn unboosted and OHKOs at +2. Flareon 2HKOs with Lava Plume, and has a 30% burn chance so its only advised to fight it if your already at +2. You can beat all the starters except only fight Delphox at +4 * '''Gym #7 - Olympia (Anistar City, Psychic-type): Unfortunately not as good of a match as it hopes. Megahorn 2HKOs Sigilyph and it OHKOs with Psychic. You OHKO both Slowking and Meowstic, but a miss will end you because both Slowking and Meowstic OHKO with Psychic. * Lysandre battle #1 (Lysandre Labs): Acrobatics is a 2HKO from Mienfoo and an OHKO at +2. You can beat it by using Swords Dance first and using Poison Jab, but crits can and will happen. Murkrow only 3HKOs with Aerial Ace. Just spam Swords Dance already. Only fight Pyroar if your at +4 because Fire Blast is a OHKO. Gyarados 2HKOs with Aqua Tail so only attempt at +3 (because of Intimidate). * Aliana (Lysandre Labs): Set up to +5 with healing on Mightyena and sweep. * Celosia (Lysandre Labs): '''See Aliana but set up Liepard instead of Mightyena. Beware of a Megahorn miss on Bisharp because Iron Head and crit Night Slashes hurt. * '''Bryony (Lysandre Labs): Avoid Manectric as it has Flamethrower. Drapion's Night Slash is a 3HKO so you can Megahorn it and eventually win. * Mable (Lysandre Labs): '''Avoid Houndoom as Flamthrower OHKOs and Megahorn doesn't. Megahorn OHKOs and Ice Punch doesn't from Weavile, even though it outspeeds. * '''Xerosic (Lysandre Labs): '''Run from Crobat and Megahorn Malamar. Psycho Cut only 2HKOs you so you can afford to miss once, but not twice. * '''Lysandre battle #2 (Team Flare Secret HQ): '''Mienshao only 2HKOs with Acrobatics so use Swords Dance and Poison Jab it. Aerial Ace is a 2HKO from Honchkrow now so only fight it at +4. Only fight Pyroar at +4 or higher because Fire Blast OHKOs. Gyarados Aqua Tail is a 2HKO and you only OHKO at +5 and 2HKO at +3. Only really fightable if you set up to +4 previously but doable if you somehow managed. * '''Xerneas (Team Flare Secret HQ, X only): '''Spam Poison Jab and instawin. * '''Yveltal (Team Flare Secret HQ, Y only): '''Hahahahahahaha no. * '''Lysandre battle #3 (Team Flare Secret HQ): '''Mienshao, Pyroar, and Honchkrow are still the same. Mega Gyarados' Aqua Tail is a 2HKO and so is Megahorn at -1. It's less risky to use Swords Dance and then Megahorn rather than use Megahorn twice. * '''Professor Sycamore (Couriway Town): '''Use three Swords Dances on Venusaur and sweep. * '''Shauna (Route 19): '''Use three Swords Dances and an Agility on Delcatty and sweep. Be careful because Greninja outspeeds without Agility and Extrasensory can do around 100 damage. * '''Tierno (Route 19): Avoid Talonflame, but Roserade can't touch you and you OHKO Crawdaunt. * Trevor (Route 19): '''If you can heal off the paralysis you can set up 3 Swords Dances and an Agility on Raichu. Aerodactyl does around 85 damage with Sky Drop so be careful if you don't use Agility. * '''Gym #8 - Wulfric (Snowbelle City, Ice-type): '''Megahorn Abomasnow and Poison Jab Cryogonal. Avalugg has too much defense for Scolipede to handle. * '''Rival (Victory Road): '''You can Megahorn Meowstic but remember missing is a thing. Absol only 3HKOs you with Night Slash so you can just set up Swords Dances and sweep from there. Dragon Pulse is a 3HKO from Altaria and it likes to spam Confide anyway. Set up and sweep if it comes out. Jolteon does around 80 damage with Discharge and outspeeds without Agility. As long as you're careful its doable. Only fight Flareon if you're already at +2 because a Lava Plume will OHKO if it burns. Muddy Water is a 2HKO from Vaporeon so make sure you're at +2 or higher before fighting it. Body Slam from Chesnaught is a 4HKO. You know the drill by now. Poison Jab only OHKOs Delphox at +4 so make sure you've set up before fighting it. Greninja does around 80 damage with Dark Pulse so make sure you're at full HP if you don't have Agility. * '''Elite Four Wikstrom (Pokémon League, Ironworks Chamber, Steel-type): '''Before you do anything replace Poison Jab with Earthquake. Scolipede can 2HKO Klefki with Earthquake, but if you have a better option use that as Klefki will use Torment and Spikes to stall and hurt the rest of your team. Probopass is 2HKOd by Earthquake, but will only 2HKO with Power Gem. Doable but not recommended. Scolipede shouldn't fight Scizor because it only 4HKOs with Earthquake. Use something with Flamethrower for it. Scolipede's Earthquake only 3HKOs Aegislash in Shield Form and OHKOs in Blade form. Aegislash's Iron Head is a 2HKO on you so can try to fight it but it is risky. * '''Elite Four Malva (Pokémon League, Blazing Chamber, Fire-type): '''ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?! * '''Elite Four Drasna (Pokémon League, Dragonmark Chamber, Dragon-type): '''If you have at least 186 speed or Agility and Swords Dance you can sweep Drasna with Scolipede. Dragalge's Surf is a 3HKO so you can get up to +6 attack and +2 speed and sweep from there. All of her other pokemon are OHKOd be Poison Jab except for Dragalge who is 2HKOd by Poison Jab at +6. Noivern has exactly 185 speed and will do about 130 damage with Flamethrower. * '''Elite Four Siebold (Pokémon League, Flood Chamber, Water-type): '''Siebold can also be swept by Scolipede because Water Pulse is only a 3HKO from Clawitzer. Set up to +6 attack and sweep from there. Be warned that only Megahorn OHKOs Barbaracle and if you miss Stone Edge will OHKO you. * '''Champion Diantha (Pokémon League, Radiant Chamber): How to sweep the champion in 2 easy steps. Step 1: Use Swords Dance until Hawlucha gets to +4. Step 2 Sweep. Poison Jab OHKOs Hawlucha, Goodra, and Gardevoir, Earthquake OHKOs Tyrantrum and Aurorus, and Megahorn OHKOs Gourgiest at +4. At +6 Poison Jab will OHKO Gourgiest. * Post-Game: '''If its alive so far your doing something right. Just keep doing that. Moves Venipede starts with '''Rollout, Poison Sting, Screech, and either Defense Curl or Pursuit based on level. The only one you will probably use though is Screech because Venipede and Whirlipede don't hit very hard. At level 15 you get Protect, witch is useful for Speed Boost Venipedes, but your doesn't have Speed Boost and you probably have the TM by now. Poison Tail comes at level 19, witch is mediocre, but its your first STAB so take it for now. Just before evolution Venipede gets Bug Bite, your only Bug STAB for another 20 levels, So its a keeper for now. The only move Whiripede gets is Venoshock at level 28, but should be ignored because its special. After evolution at level 30, Scolipede gets Baton Pass, witch can be useful with Swords Dance and Agility, learned at level 33. It's useful for raising your speed and to pass to any allies so you can keep it if you want. At level 39 Scolipede gets Steamroller, witch while not much stronger than Bug Bite, the flinch is nice, and bosses don't hold berry anymore. Ignore Toxic, Venom Drench, and Rock Climb as they are either useless with Scolipede's frailty, or you have a better option in Return. Scolipede gets Double Edge '''at level 55, with is more powerful than Return, but there's a good chance that the recoil will kill you. Finally Scolipede gets '''Megahorn, but it probably has relearned it by now. While Scolipede doesn't have the biggest TM movepool, it gets what it needs. Swords Dance and Poison Jab are both amazing moves on Scolipede and should be taught immediately. Return can be good early on, but will probably get replaced later. X-Scissor is a good bug move to last you till Megahorn. Speaking of Megahorn, Scolipede gets it by the Move Reminder. Dig, Rock Slide, and Earthquake can provide some much needed coverage. Finally while not recommended, Scolipede gets Solarbeam. Just going to let that sink in. Recommended movesets: Sweeper: Swords Dance, Poison Jab, Megahorn / X-Scissor, Rock Slide / Earthquake / Agility ''Baton Pass: Baton Pass, Swords Dance, Agility, Poison Jab / X-Scissor / Megahorn'' Other Venipede's stats Whirlipede's stats Scolipede's stats * What Nature do I want? Adamant is your lord and savior end of story. Speed boosting natures such as Jolly are good two. Not like you have a choice because you only have one shot at a good nature. * Which Ability do I want? Speed Boost is the best, but its locked in a nuzlocke. Its other abilities are really mediocre in all honesty. Swarm might help a little, but to be brutally honest ability not named Speed Boost don't matter. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Immediately both times especially is you want to use Baton Pass. * How good is the Venipede line in a Nuzlocke? Its amazing in the early game, but it dies out later in the game. On the plus time it can sweep the champion so it's all worth it. * Weaknesses: Fire, Flying, Psychic, Rock * Resistances: Grass (x0.25), Fighting (x0.25), Poison, Bug, Fairy * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Water, Electric, Ice, Ground, Ghost, Dragon, Steel, Dark Category:X/Y Category:To be reviewed